JC Caylen
JC Caylen, nicknamed The Hippie, was invited to save the Town of Everlock by Joey Graceffa. He is voted into the Circus Tent Challenge against Teala Dunn. When he has to choose a partner, he decides to pick Matthew Patrick, much to his surprise, as it turns out Matthew was the one who voted JC in. However, Matt tries his best to save him against Teala’s partner, Safiya Nygaard. But Safiya manages to get the Jack in the Box before Matt can, causing the Clowns to stab JC repeatedly in the chest, killing him. Sometime after this, his soul is collected by The Collector and stored in the Jar of Souls. His soul is later freed by Joey, Bretman Rock, and Colleen Ballinger. Role Season 3 Episode 1 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 JC and the other Season 3 guests arrive at the location where they are to enter Everlock. Upon entering, they were greeted by the head clown, who most of the guests have distrustful thoughts towards. Joey recieves a Jack in the Box artifact, and when they wind it up, killer clowns are released in the town. He solves puzzles in the arcade with most of the group after fleeing the clowns, but is later captured and tied to the Merry-Go-Round with the other guests. Episode 2 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 JC helps the group a lot, but since they are split into groups, Matt does not witness JC's feats and votes him in. JC and Teala got voted in and had to choose a partner. Teala picks Safiya, while JC picks Matt, which is awkward since he's the one who voted him in. Matt isn't fast enough to win the challenge, and is beaten by Safiya. This leads to JC being stabbed repeatedly by the head clown and dying. Season 4 Episode 6 - The Maze of TerrorThe Maze of Terror JC is mentioned by Matt in his confessional, saying that he let him down. Voting History Appearances Thumbnails 3x2.jpg|JC Caylen alongside High Tower and Safiya Nygaard for the Episode 2 Thumbnail The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 Gallery JCenters.jpg|JC arrives at the Town of Everlock. possessedJC.jpg|JC is possessed by a soul that once inhabited Everlock. JCintro.jpg|JC’s first confessional in Season 3. 8363C955-8C29-4B9B-AD4D-7EF0D6C73754.jpeg|JC as he appears in the Season 3 intro. 498EF822-78BE-4841-86E0-4846DDFDC096.jpeg|JC in the The Circus Tent Challenge. E3C58419-A089-4088-8136-B52F6DE36E2E.jpeg|JC and Matthew Patrick lose The Circus Tent Challenge to Teala Dunn and Safiya Nygaard. JC Caylen (Stabbed in the Gut).jpeg|JC’s dead body. The Hippie.JPG|JC’s Season 3 tarot card. JC Caylen (The Hippie).jpeg|JC’s Season 3 promotional poster. Quotes * "There's free food, there's free games. Let's settle down. You know, problems will come to us, we're fine" * How f#cked up would it be if he was the one who voted me in?" * ”I don’t think I deserve to die. I think I kinda missed out.” Trivia * JC's original role was The Filmmaker, but was changed last minute. * He was also on the YouTube Original series “Fight of the Living Dead: Experiment 88.” The series revolved around surviving a controlled zombie apocalypse scenario while solving puzzles and tasks to escape, ran by a suspicious organization known as C.O.N.O.P. Unlike Escape the Night, death isn’t guaranteed and everyone can technically survive if they get lucky. The show ran for three seasons. * Ironically JC managed to survive “Fight of the Living Dead: Experiment 88.” but was the first to die on Escape The Night. Also ironically, JC was revived in that show, so if he was revived instead of Matthew Patrick, he would’ve been revived on both of YouTube Original’s reality competition shows. * JC, Jesse, Justine, and Joey have all been part of Fight of the Living Dead with Jesse, Justine, and Joey all being part of season 1 in 2015, while JC was part of the second season in 2016. Jesse and JC survived, while Justine and Joey both died during their time on the show. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 3 Category:Cast Category:Protagonists Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:First Victims Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Guest Category:Season 3 Guest Category:Soul Free Category:Nominated for an Award